Can't Fight Destiny
by Arwennicole
Summary: Aragorn is doubting his feelings for Arwen. He and Eowyn are having dreams about each other. How will it end? Read and Review Chapter 2 is the extended version
1. Cut Version

Can't Fight Destiny

By

Nicole

Summery: Aragorn is doubting his feelings for Arwen and now he and Eowyn are having strange dreams about each other. How will it end? Read and see. Read and review please.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" Eowyn asked. Aragorn smiled and began to think about his beloved Arwen. How Elrond tried to get them apart. He looked at Eowyn. "She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin," he replied. Eowyn walked forward a bit at the thought of Aragorn loving an elf. Then once the battle of the wargs came, Eowyn could only stare at Aragorn for second before helping her uncle's people.

Aragorn fought with Thèoden King and his men. Legolas, son of Thranduil, was leading and went to save Gimli from a Warg. "THAT ONE COUNTS AS MINE!" Aragorn heard Gimli, son of Glóin, yell. Aragorn smirked but then his eyes widened when a warg came running his way. He took out his sword and chopped an orc's head off. He saved Gimli as well when he was trapped under a dead warg and orc. Then a warg shoved Aragorn from his horse, Hasufel. He stood up and he grabbed onto another warg that the leader, Sharku, rode. He cried out when Sharku shoved him off the warg's back. He stabbed his elven knife through Sharku's shoulder. The orc roared and tried to choke Aragorn. Aragorn felt the Evenstar Pendant being ripped from his neck and watched as Sharku fell to the ground. Aragorn looked over his shoulder and tried to free his tangled arm when he saw that he was heading over to a cliff. The warg roared and the both fell from the cliff.

When Thèoden King, Legolas Greenleaf, and Gimli came to Helm's Deep with all that was left, Eowyn came running forward. Her eyes widened at the sight of the few soldiers that returned. "So few, so few of you have returned," she said. Thèoden looked at Eowyn. "Our people are safe and we have paid for it with many lives," he said.

"My lady," Gimli said.

Fear rose in Eowyn's chest when she saw that Aragorn was nowhere in sight and looked at Gimli. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" She asked. She saw the sadness in the dwarf's face. "He fell," he replied. Eowyn looked at her uncle, praying that it wasn't true, but all she got was a sad glance. She fell to her knees and held back her tears, believing that Aragorn was dead.

Aragorn was not dead; he was floating on the water unconscious. When he touched land, he wanted to dream of Arwen, but someone came into his mind, Eowyn. Then a voice came into his mind. "_You have been chosen, take the path of the Kings and the woman before you is your queen_," the voice said. Aragorn then pulled himself up onto Brego, Thèodred's horse, and rode off towards Helm's Deep.

Eowyn was leaning against a wall when Legolas walked over to her and wrapped a blanket around her. "Get some sleep," he whispered. Eowyn nodded and yawned. She pulled the elf down next to her. "Please, don't leave me here, alone," she whispered. Legolas sighed and held her as if she was one of his sisters. He began to sing an elvish song and it lulled Eowyn to sleep. She then dreamed of a little boy with dark hair, blue eyes, wearing white shoes, black pants, and a white shirt. Eowyn was kneeling on the ground and she scooped the child up into her arms. She was wearing her favorite white dress, but on her head was a tiara made of gold. A figure stood behind her and held her close as they looked at the boy. Eowyn woke up from the dream and looked around, no, she wasn't in those surroundings, and she was still in Helm's Deep. She could still feel Legolas's arms around her and looked at him. "You slept like a child all night, milady, if that isn't too bold," he said. Eowyn smiled and moved from the elf's embrace. "No, it is not too bold. I am glad I finally slept well," she said. Legolas smiled and then heard someone coming. Eowyn got up and then looked over to see Aragorn standing there. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she threw the blanket and ran to greet him. However, she saw Legolas place the Evenstar Pendant into Aragorn's hand. Now, the tears of happiness were of sadness. Aragorn didn't even notice Eowyn, not until Legolas gave him a stern look. "What?" He asked. Legolas pointed over towards where Eowyn stood. "She has been worried about you all this time. She nearly fell over and died when Gimli had to tell her you fell. I know that you're going through a tough time, but please, at least greet the Rose of Rohan," Legolas said. Aragorn clasped the jewel around his neck and agreed. He was going to greet Eowyn before going to speak with the King. He walked over to her with a smile. "Milady," he said. Eowyn sighed and then gasped to see a deep bloody gash in his shoulder. "Aragorn, you're hurt," she said. Aragorn looked at his shoulder. "I'm all right," he said.

"If you're going to see my uncle, then go ahead, when you're finished with him, please come with me. I'll take care of that wound for you," she said.

Aragorn watched as Eowyn walked away and then went to speak with King Thèoden.

After having a _heated_ conversation with King Thèodin, Aragorn went to go find Eowyn. Once he found her, Eowyn took him by the hand and led him to a room.

As she cleaned and dressed the wound, Aragorn then began to take notice of her beauty. "I guess you were taught well how to fix up wounds," Aragorn said. Eowyn smiled. "Yes, some of the maidens in the Hall didn't think it was right for me not to learn how to tend to a wound. They said it would do some good for me to learn how to take care of wounds especially wounds from battle," she said. Aragorn winced as she began to wipe the gash out. "You're very strong to survive that fall, I was very worried that you have died," she said. Aragorn placed a hand over hers. "I'm alive, Eowyn," he said.

"Yes, but I was just afraid that I may never be able to see you again," she said.

Tears were beginning to fill her eyes once again. Aragorn sighed and once Eowyn was done dressing his wounded shoulder, she went to walk away when Aragorn grabbed her hand. "Eowyn," he said. Eowyn stood in front of him. "Yes?" She asked. Aragorn sighed as he began to stroke her beautiful long blonde hair. "If I survive this war, we shall ride together. You are the most beautiful mortal woman I have ever met," he said. Eowyn smiled and lowered her head before looking back at him. "Are you sure you think that I am the most beautiful mortal woman?" She asked. Aragorn grasped her shoulders gently and looked into her eyes. "Yes, the far most beautiful mortal woman I have ever met in my life. I have met many mortal women, but none of them came close to your beauty," he said. Eowyn felt her heart pounding against her chest. Aragorn then leaned forward and gave Eowyn her first true kiss. Eowyn threw her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist. The person in Eowyn's dream was Aragorn, he was her soul mate and she was bound to him. Aragorn was bound to Eowyn and his love for Arwen had faded into dust. When they pulled from the kiss, Aragorn pressed his forehead against hers. "Eowyn," he whispered. Eowyn kept her eyes close, trying to let this moment last forever. However, the moment had to be broken when Aragorn had to get ready for battle. "Aragorn," she said. She grabbed his wrist. Aragorn turned to face Eowyn. "Aragorn, you must believe me that I love you," she said. Aragorn smiled and placed a hand over her hand that was on his wrist. "I do believe and I do believe that I am starting to love you too," he said. Eowyn watched as Aragorn turned to leave once again, but this time the tears in her eyes were tears of happiness. Aragorn's love for the elf-maiden is gone and now he loved her more than anything. Then she went to follow the other women and children into the caves.

During the battle at Helm's Deep, Aragorn fought as hard as he could when he saw an orc holding a flame running towards the keep. "TOGO HON DAD, LEGOLAS!" Aragorn yelled. (BRING HIM DOWN, LEGOLAS!) Aragorn watched in horror as the orc was struck in the shoulder but kept on running. The fear for his life became bigger, but the fear for Eowyn's life was much greater. "DAGO HON, DAGO HON!" He yelled. (KILL HIM, KILL HIM!) Legolas shot the orc again, but the orc jumped into the pile of explosives and the wall exploded. Aragorn fell hard on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Then when he woke up again, he looked over his shoulder to see orcs coming up from behind. "ARAGORN!" Gimli yelled. Aragorn watched as the dwarf jumped onto the orcs. "GIMLI!" Aragorn yelled. Aragorn watched as his friend was pushed into the water between the gap in the wall. Aragorn looked at the elves behind him. "HADO I PHILIN!" Aragorn ordered. (HURL THE ARROWS!) Aragorn then held up his sword as he began to order the elves to charge at the orcs. "HERIO!" He yelled. (CHARGE!) They began to charge at the orcs and Aragorn killed orc after orc. Then Legolas surfed down the stairs on an orc shield and landed gracefully on the ground next to Aragorn. The two friends fought together as one and Aragorn helped Gimli out of the water. He then looked up when he heard King Thèoden calling to him. "ARAGORN, FALL BACK TO THE KEEP! GET YOUR MEN OUT OF THERE!" Thèoden yelled. Aragorn looked at his allies and started running and fighting at the same time. "AM MARAD! AM MARAD!" He yelled. (TO THE KEEP! PULL BACK TO THE KEEP!) Aragorn then looked up at the wall to see Haldir, son of Kalento, still fighting. "HALDIR, AM MARAD!" Aragorn yelled. (HALDIR, TO THE KEEP!) Haldir nodded, but then an orc stabbed him in the side. Then an orc's axe went into Haldir's head. Horror filled Aragorn's heart as he watched his friend fall. "HALDIR!" He yelled. Aragorn ran up the stairs and killed a couple of orcs while he was at it. He grabbed Haldir only to have his friend die in his arms. Sadness plagued Aragorn's heart as he placed a hand onto his friend's shoulder. He placed Haldir onto the ground and out of anger, he jumped onto a ladder and threw himself into a bunch of orcs. Then after fighting with Gimli in a bunch of orcs at the gate, Thèoden King called or a retreat and Aragorn ran into the keep with Legolas and Gimli behind him. That was until he saw a boy that looked about eight in a mortal's eyes. He ran over to the elven boy. "Ligus, what are you doing here?" Aragorn asked. Ligus didn't answer so Aragorn knew that the boy saw his father, Haldir, fall. He picked the boy up and looked at Legolas. "Cover me," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and shot his arrows as Aragorn carried the boy into the keep. Thèoden looked at Aragorn as he carried in an elven child. "I'm taking him down to the women and children," he said before the King could argue. Aragorn ran down towards the caves.

Eowyn was sitting on a rock when she heard someone coming down. She looked up and the women gasped to see Aragorn standing there with a child. "Eowyn," he said. Eowyn ran over to Aragorn. He placed Ligus into Eowyn's arms. "Take care of him, this is my friend's only child. He's in a state of shock for a moment because he just watched his father get slaughtered, but please take care of him," Aragorn said. Eowyn smiled and placed a hand on Aragorn's face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him," she said. Aragorn nodded and ran back upstairs to block the door. Eowyn sat down with the boy in her arms. "Hi," she said. Ligus looked at Eowyn. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Ligus, son of Haldir," he said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ligus nodded but then tears fell from the boy's eyes. "My father was killed," he said. Eowyn held the boy close and rocked him back and forth to calm his sobs.

Aragorn and the men were trying to block the door. "The fortress is taken, it is over," Thèoden said.

"You said this fortress will never fall while your men defend it. They still defend, they have died defending it," Aragorn said. He looked at Aragorn while the ranger began pacing a bit. "Is there no other way the women and children can get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. He looked at Gamling and Thèoden. "Is there no other way?" He asked. Gamling explained that there was a passage that led to the mountains but the women and children wouldn't be able to get far because of the Uruk-Hai numbers. After some debating, he looked Thèoden. "Ride of with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn said. Thèoden walked over to Aragorn. "For death and glory," he said.

"For Rohan, for your people," Aragorn said.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said.

Aragorn looked out the window and saw the sunlight streaming into the window. "_Look for my coming on the first light of the fifth day, at dawn, look to the east_," Gandalf's words echoed in his head. Thèoden then nodded. "Yes, yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound through the deep, one last time," Thèoden said.

"YES!" Gimli exclaimed.

Thèoden placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Thèoden said. Aragorn then got onto Brego and pulled out his sword. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn," Thèoden said as he pulled on his helmet. Then as soon as Gimli blew the big horn on Helm's Deep, the orcs broke through the door. "FORTH EORLINGAS!" Thèoden yelled. Then they charged through the orcs.

Eowyn looked down at Ligus to see that the child cried himself to sleep. She sighed and closed her eyes when she heard the great horn blow. Knowing that this might be the end.

As the soldiers charged through the orcs, Aragorn looked up onto a hill and saw Shadowfax rear up and Gandalf was on his back. "Gandalf," Aragorn said. Gandalf stared at the battle before him. "Thèoden King stands alone," Gandalf said. Eomer, son of Eomund, rode up next to Gandalf. "Not alone," Eomer said. He then raised his sword. "ROHIRRIM!" He called. Then soldiers stood behind them. Eomer then pointed his sword at the orcs. "TO THE KING!" Eomer yelled. Aragorn felt happiness fill his heart, knowing that they may be able to win this war after all. Then once the orcs ran in retreat, Aragorn knew that he was alive and he was able to see Eowyn again. "VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!" Thèoden yelled. Aragorn rode up the stairs and saw Eowyn standing there with Ligus still in her arms. He got off Brego and walked up the stairs to greet her. Eowyn placed Ligus on the ground and placed her hands on the sides of his face. She threw her arms around him in a hug and sighed happily. Aragorn hugged her back and then watched as Ligus ran up the stairs towards where Haldir fell. Eowyn and Aragorn ran after the boy.

They saw the boy kneeling next to Haldir's body. Aragorn sighed and picked the boy up once again. Eowyn saw the pain in both of their eyes and sighed. "Take him, take care of him. He's going to need you until I bring him to Lady Galadriel at the end of the war," he said. Eowyn took Ligus into her arms and grabbed Aragorn's hand. "Do you promise to return to me?" She asked. Aragorn smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. When he pulled away, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise," he said. Then he walked over to his horse and road off with Gandalf, Legolas, Thèoden, and Eomer.

As the days passed in Edoras, Eowyn was trying to take care of Ligus, but the boy wasn't trying. "Ligus, you have to eat something," she said.

"NO!" Ligus yelled.

He got up and ran away. Merry walked over to Eowyn. "He's still not trying to eat?" Merry asked.

"No, he's still hurting from his father's death, if only Aragorn were here, he would help him," she said.

Merry nodded and sighed sadly.

The day Thèoden was leaving to the Pelennor Fields, Eowyn walked into the armory and got herself ready. She put her hair up in a tight bun and placed a helmet onto her head. Then after getting all ready for the battle, she went out to the stables and grabbed her horse, Silme. Merry walked over to her and she gladly helped the hobbit up onto her horse. "Where is Ligus?" She asked.

"He's with a servant in the hall," he replied.

Eowyn sighed with relief and rode off with the other soldiers.

After Aragorn made his speech, they began to fight the orcs. Eowyn gasped when she saw Thèoden fall from his horse, but his horse landed on top of him. She saw the Witch King of the Nazgûl sitting on his winged beast and laughed evilly. Eowyn rode over and stood in front of the Witch King. Her sword rang as she drew it. "Do what you will; but I will hinder if, if I may," she said.

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me," The Nazgûl said.

"But no living man am I. You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am, Eomund's daughter. You stand between my and my lord and kin. Begone, if you be not deathless. For living in the dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch him," she said.

Eowyn threw off her helmet and fought the Witch King. Eowyn cried out in pain, her shield was in many pieces and her arm was broken. She fell to the ground and she defeated the evil Witch King. Eomer ran over and prayed that his little sister wasn't dead, but as he held her in his arms, tears fell from his eyes when her face was pale as death and she didn't move. He then left Eowyn behind believing that she was dead. Then Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth came forward and looked at Eowyn. "Fear not she is not dead. She is hurt, to the death, maybe but deem that she yet lives," he said. He then called for aid and Eowyn was brought to the Houses of Healing.

Aragorn went to Eowyn and kneeled next to her bed. He called for Kingsfoil and he kissed her brow. He saw that her skin was pure white and cold as ice. "Eowyn, Eomund's daughter, awake. For your enemy has passed away," he said. Fear rose in his chest when she did not wake up. He put more Kingsfoil into steaming water and he touched her forehead with it. Then after calling Eowyn again, he told Eomer to call to her. She was finally healed and she came back to them. Aragorn sighed in relief and kneeled next to her once again. "I thought I had lost you," he said. Eowyn smiled and then held onto his hand with her good hand. "I'm going to be by your side forever," she whispered. Aragorn smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he sadly had to leave once again to the final battle. Eowyn stayed behind in the Houses of Healing. The day that Aragorn was leaving, he stood beside her bed once again. "I have a gift for you," he said. He placed his ring that he always wore into her hand. Eowyn looked at the ring before looking at Aragorn. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked. Aragorn kneeled next to her bed and grasped her hand in hers with a smile. He took the ring from her hand and held it in his for a moment. "Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, will you marry me and become my Queen of Gondor?" He asked. Eowyn smiled and a grateful tear fell from her eye. "Yes, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I will marry you," she said. Aragorn then placed the ring onto her finger and gave her a gentle kiss goodbye. "I love you," he whispered. Eowyn hugged him and sighed. "I love you too," she said. Then he left the Houses of Healing knowing that when he returns, he'll be bringing Eowyn to Gondor with him.

As the days passed and as Eowyn healed, she met up with Faramir, son of Denethor II. She got to know him and that was when the son of Denethor noticed the ring on her finger. "Is that a family heirloom?" He asked. Eowyn shook her head. "No, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and I are bound to each other," she said. Faramir's smile faded at her words. "So, you're betrothed to the King of Gondor," he said. Eowyn nodded and smiled at the thought of marrying Aragorn. "He saved my life," she said.

"Well, he saved mine too," Faramir said.

"Yes, but Aragorn saved my life in many ways that you wouldn't understand," she said.

She then got up and walked away before Faramir could say another word.

When the word of the war ending, Eowyn was now waiting for Aragorn to return to her. When she saw Brego coming into view, happiness filled her heart. She ran over to Aragorn and once Aragorn jumped from his horse, he took Eowyn into his arms with a smile. Eowyn laughed like a child when he spun her in a circle. Once Aragorn placed her on the ground again, he placed a hand on her face. "Are you ready to come to Gondor with me?" He asked. Eowyn smiled and nodded. Then Aragorn helped Eowyn onto his horse and got up behind her. After Faramir agreed to state his title as Steward of Gondor, Aragorn rode off with Eowyn on his horse.

Once they reached Gondor, Aragorn got his horse to stop and looked out over the city of Gondor. Eowyn's eyes widened, this was the city that she was going to rule once she and Aragorn wed. Aragorn grasped Eowyn's hand and smiled down at her. "Are you sure you want to be Queen of Gondor?" He asked. Eowyn pulled his head down to hers in a kiss and smiled at him once they pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. Eowyn couldn't help but laugh and then they rode down to Gondor.

The people of Gondor bowed down to Aragorn as he passed through the streets. Then once he got off his horse, Aragorn looked up at Eowyn and held his hand out to her. Eowyn smiled and placed her hand in his and Aragorn helped her from the horse. Then Legolas walked over to them with a smile. "Thank the Valar you are all safe," Eowyn said. She threw her arms around Legolas's neck in a hug and kissed his cheek once they pulled away. Legolas kissed the top of Eowyn's hand with a smile. "The same for you, milady, thank the Valar that Aragorn was able to bring you back," Legolas said. He then held up a beautiful white mantle and Eowyn turned around so Legolas could wrap it around her. A pure white silk mantle that brought out the beauty in her eyes. Aragorn held onto Eowyn's hand with a smile. "After my crowning, we shall marry and spend the rest of our days together," Aragorn said. Eowyn nodded and placed a hand on his face. "You taught me to love since that creature was thrown out of Edoras," she said. Aragorn pressed his forehead against hers and held her close.

The day of the crowning, Aragorn wore the attire he wore when he went into the last battle. Aragorn told Faramir that Frodo had to give the crown to Gandalf before putting the crown on his head. He then went down onto one knee in front of Gandalf and the White Wizard placed the Crown of Gondor on his head. Eowyn stood beside Faramir with a smile. She wore the gown she wore when Aragorn saw her standing on the edge of The Golden Hall. Once Aragorn stood up, he smiled at Eowyn and held his hand out to her. People were cheering that at last they had a king. Then Aragorn got everyone to be quiet. "This is such a glorious day, not only do you have a king, but you will soon have a queen. Your future Queen of Gondor is, Eowyn, daughter of Eomund," Aragorn announced. As the people of Gondor cheered, Aragorn pulled Eowyn into his arms and held her close.

*Two Months Later*

Aragorn and Eowyn stood in front of each other with smiles on their faces. Once they were pronounced husband and wife and after Eowyn was crowned Queen of Gondor, Aragorn pulled Eowyn into a passionate kiss. During the celebration of their marriage, Eomer walked over and hugged his sister tight. "I'm so proud of you," he said. Eowyn smiled and hugged her brother back. Then Eomer shook Aragorn's hand. "You better take care of my sister," Eomer said.

"Nothing to worry about, I'll take good care of Eowyn," Aragorn said.

He wrapped an arm around Eowyn's waist and pulled her close. When Eomer walked away, Eowyn looked up at Aragorn with a smile. "What did I do deserve you?" She asked. Aragorn pressed his forehead against hers. "You freed my trapped heart," he replied. He pulled her into a passionate kiss to prove it to her.

*Seven Years Later*

Aragorn sighed as he stood in front of Eowyn. War against orcs returned and they were coming to Gondor. Aragorn placed a hand on Eowyn's face and sighed. "What if you don't return this time?" She asked. Aragorn held onto Eowyn's hand with a sad frown. "I will return this time, I promise," he said. He hugged Eowyn tight and then saw his four-year-old son, Arathorn. Aragorn held his arms out to the child and Arathorn ran into Aragorn's arms. "Papa, please don't leave," Arathorn begged. Aragorn hugged his son tight and pushed back his own tears. He looked at his son and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to come back, I promise," he said. He placed Arathorn on the ground and Legolas rode over to them. "Aragorn, we must hurry," he said. Aragorn climbed onto his horse after saying goodbye to his family and rode off with Legolas and the soldiers of Gondor.

As Aragorn fought in battle, an orc shoved Aragorn off his horse. "ARAGORN!" Legolas yelled. Aragorn fought the orc until he knew he was on an edge of a cliff. Like the time he fell off the cliff in Rohan. The orc laughed and pushed Aragorn over the cliff. "ARAGORN!" Legolas yelled. Legolas killed the orc and ran over to the edge of the cliff. Aragorn was hanging onto a rock and he looked at up at Legolas. "Aragorn, grab my hand," Legolas said. Aragorn reached up and grabbed Legolas's hand. Legolas tried to pull Aragorn up, but he was slipping from his grasp. Legolas looked over at Faramir and a Gondorian soldier. "Get over here and help me bring the King up," Legolas ordered. Faramir's eyes widened and he ran over to the elf. "Aragorn, grab onto my hand," Faramir ordered. Aragorn reached up and grasped Faramir's hand. He looked down to see only rocks under him. He looked up at his friend and his steward with fear in his eyes. "Hold on, Aragorn," Legolas said. They helped Aragorn up and once they got the King of Gondor onto the edge again, Aragorn collapsed onto all fours. Legolas heard a cackle and turned around to see an orc standing there with his bow loaded. Aragorn's eyes widened when he saw the orc pointing the arrow at him. "The King of Gondor shall die," the orc said. Just then, someone else came and ran into the shot. "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas's eyes were dazed when he landed into Aragorn's arms. Faramir shot the orc and ran over to Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn looked at Legolas with sadness in his eyes. "Legolas, that shot wasn't meant for you," Aragorn said.

"I know, but you're like a brother to me and I hate to have Eowyn lose her husband," Legolas said.  
"What about Arwen? Your wife will lose her husband," Aragorn said.

Legolas choked back a sob as he grasped Aragorn's hand when his breathing became shallow. "Please take care of Arwen and the children. I beg you to take care of them," Legolas said. Aragorn held onto Legolas's hand and fought back tears. "I am asking you as a friend and a brother to watch over my wife, my six-year-old son, and my five-year-old daughter. I beg you," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded in agreement to watch over Arwen and the children. Legolas smiled and a tear fell from his eye. "Namaarie," he whispered. (Farewell.) Legolas then died in Aragorn's arms. Aragorn didn't know what to do, the only thing he did do was cry holding his friend. Gimli walked over and saw that the orc had killed his friend. Aragorn looked up and watched as Gimli walked over to the wounded orc and raised his axe. The dwarf hit the orc again and again with his axe. Yelling unkind words in the dwarf language to the orc as he roared in pain before it died at last. Aragorn placed Legolas on the grass and walked over to Gimli. "He was a brave warrior, Gimli, we should get back to the city," Aragorn said. Gimli put his axe away and looked over at Legolas's body. "Arwen is going to be heartbroken," he said. Aragorn nodded and walked over to Legolas's body once again. He took Arod's saddle blanket and covered his friend up. He then placed Legolas's body onto Arod's back and they rode back to Gondor.

Eowyn saw Aragorn coming and smiled as she ran over to greet him. However, when Arwen came, she was of course looking for her own husband. Aragorn got off Brego and hugged Eowyn before walked over to the body on Arod's back. Without saying a word, Aragorn carried the body into the House of the Dead, where the funeral was going to take place. Arwen followed Aragorn out of fear with Eowyn right behind them. Once Aragorn placed the body on a stoned table and removed the saddle blanket. Arwen stood there only to have tears fall from her eyes as she looked at her dead husband. She fell to her knees and grasped Legolas's hand. She spoke words of elvish to her husband before placing her head on his chest and cried as hard as she could. "Legolas," she sobbed. She then lifted her head up to look at his face. She took his bow into her hands and looked at it. Never again will the Prince of Mirkwood fight. Never again would he and the dwarf travel and never again would he would be spending long beautiful nights with his wife. She placed the bow into his hands and looked at Silinde, Legolas's advisor, came forward. He was the only elf of Mirkwood that didn't leave yet. Aragorn watched as Silinde placed Legolas's crown into Arwen's hand. Arwen placed the crown onto Legolas's head and kissed his forehead. Aragorn looked at Eowyn and tears fell from his eyes. Eowyn pulled Aragorn into a hug and allowed him to cry on her shoulder. Once the Prince of Mirkwood was buried, Arwen took the children and went upstairs. She vowed to never again marry and she vowed to never wear any other colors but black again. Eowyn looked at Aragorn as he sat on the edge of the bed in his night clothes with his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have gone fighting, I should have stayed here. This is my fault, Legolas's death is my fault," Aragorn said. Eowyn shook her head and sat next to Aragorn. "It wasn't your fault. Legolas's death wasn't your fault, Aragorn. He sacrificed his life to save you," she said.

"I know, if I were here he wouldn't have had to do that," he said.

Eowyn sighed and pulled Aragorn into an embrace. That night, they couldn't sleep, they could only grieve over the loss of their friend.

*Three Years Later*

Eowyn was screaming in pain as she went into labor with her and Aragorn's second child. Aragorn sat in the hall when he noticed that Arwen was still wearing black. She kept her wedding ring on her finger and a smile never came upon her face. For three years she was like this. She would love and care for the children but she never smiled for three whole years. Then the midwife came out with a smile. "You have another son," she said. Aragorn stood up and took the boy into his arms. "Did Eowyn name him yet?" He asked. The midwife shook her head. "She didn't, she wanted you to name him since she named your first son Arathorn," she said. Aragorn looked at his son and a smile came upon his lips as a name came into mind. "We're going to name him Legolas, after my good friend that was killed three years ago," Aragorn said. Aragorn turned to look at Arwen. For the first time in three years, Arwen smiled. She stood up and took the infant into her arms. "Legolas," she repeated. Aragorn nodded and walked over to Eowyn. She was fast asleep with a gentle smile on her face. "Good night vanima," he whispered. He then left her alone to sleep while he went to hold his son again.

*Three Months Later*

Aragorn walked into the nursery to see Eowyn fast asleep with Legolas in her arms. He walked over and took Legolas from Eowyn's arms. He placed his son into the cradle and carried Eowyn to their room.

*Two Years Later*

Eowyn stood in the gardens, watching her children play. Aragorn walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Aragorn looked into Eowyn's arms and saw that she was holding their daughter, Thèodwyn. Happiness filled his heart as he held Eowyn close. Even though the memory of Legolas's death still lingered in his mind, but he had his wife and three beautiful children to think about. Eowyn leaned against Aragorn with a smile. Aragorn kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she said.

He then pulled her into a passionate kiss to seal his love for her. Then Arathorn and Legolas ran over to their parents. Aragorn picked Legolas up and kissed the side of his head. Legolas had his uncle's blonde hair and his mother's blue eyes. The boy looked nothing at all like his father, but Aragorn didn't mind. He knew that Arathorn looked like him though and he knew that Thèodwyn was going to grow looking like her mother. He was happy to take Eowyn as his bride and he is now happy with his family and nothing can change that, nothing and Eowyn loved Aragorn for everything he did for her. She loved Aragorn for giving her three beautiful children and a happy life, like her mother wanted her to have before she died. Aragorn fulfilled his promise to Eowyn and he just held his family close with a smile. Then Aragorn pulled Eowyn into another passionate kiss. "Ewe," Legolas groaned. Aragorn chuckled into the kiss and pulled. "Come on, its time to go in," Aragorn said. Then they walked inside to put their children to bed.

That night, Aragorn held Eowyn in his arms with a smile as he slept and Eowyn had her head on his chest with a smile too. Destiny is what brought them together and together they will stay.

Fin.


	2. Extended Version

Can't Fight Destiny

By

Nicole

Summery: Aragorn is doubting his feelings for Arwen and now he and Eowyn are having strange dreams about each other. How will it end? Read and see. Read and review please.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel?" Eowyn asked. Aragorn smiled and began to think about his beloved Arwen. How Elrond tried to get them apart. He looked at Eowyn. "She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin," he replied. Eowyn walked forward a bit at the thought of Aragorn loving an elf. Then once the battle of the wargs came, Eowyn could only stare at Aragorn for second before helping her uncle's people.

Aragorn fought with Thèoden King and his men. Legolas, son of Thranduil, was leading and went to save Gimli from a Warg. "THAT ONE COUNTS AS MINE!" Aragorn heard Gimli, son of Glóin, yell. Aragorn smirked but then his eyes widened when a warg came running his way. He took out his sword and chopped an orc's head off. He saved Gimli as well when he was trapped under a dead warg and orc. Then a warg shoved Aragorn from his horse, Hasufel. He stood up and he grabbed onto another warg that the leader, Sharku, rode. He cried out when Sharku shoved him off the warg's back. He stabbed his elven knife through Sharku's shoulder. The orc roared and tried to choke Aragorn. Aragorn felt the Evenstar Pendant being ripped from his neck and watched as Sharku fell to the ground. Aragorn looked over his shoulder and tried to free his tangled arm when he saw that he was heading over to a cliff. The warg roared and the both fell from the cliff.

When Thèoden King, Legolas Greenleaf, and Gimli came to Helm's Deep with all that was left, Eowyn came running forward. Her eyes widened at the sight of the few soldiers that returned. "So few, so few of you have returned," she said. Thèoden looked at Eowyn. "Our people are safe and we have paid for it with many lives," he said.

"My lady," Gimli said.

Fear rose in Eowyn's chest when she saw that Aragorn was nowhere in sight and looked at Gimli. "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" She asked. She saw the sadness in the dwarf's face. "He fell," he replied. Eowyn looked at her uncle, praying that it wasn't true, but all she got was a sad glance. She fell to her knees and held back her tears, believing that Aragorn was dead.

Aragorn was not dead; he was floating on the water unconscious. When he touched land, he wanted to dream of Arwen, but someone came into his mind, Eowyn. Then a voice came into his mind. "_You have been chosen, take the path of the Kings and the woman before you is your queen_," the voice said. Aragorn then pulled himself up onto Brego, Thèodred's horse, and rode off towards Helm's Deep.

Eowyn was leaning against a wall when Legolas walked over to her and wrapped a blanket around her. "Get some sleep," he whispered. Eowyn nodded and yawned. She pulled the elf down next to her. "Please, don't leave me here, alone," she whispered. Legolas sighed and held her as if she was one of his sisters. He began to sing an elvish song and it lulled Eowyn to sleep. She then dreamed of a little boy with dark hair, blue eyes, wearing white shoes, black pants, and a white shirt. Eowyn was kneeling on the ground and she scooped the child up into her arms. She was wearing her favorite white dress, but on her head was a tiara made of gold. A figure stood behind her and held her close as they looked at the boy. Eowyn woke up from the dream and looked around, no, she wasn't in those surroundings, and she was still in Helm's Deep. She could still feel Legolas's arms around her and looked at him. "You slept like a child all night, milady, if that isn't too bold," he said. Eowyn smiled and moved from the elf's embrace. "No, it is not too bold. I am glad I finally slept well," she said. Legolas smiled and then heard someone coming. Eowyn got up and then looked over to see Aragorn standing there. Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she threw the blanket and ran to greet him. However, she saw Legolas place the Evenstar Pendant into Aragorn's hand. Now, the tears of happiness were of sadness. Aragorn didn't even notice Eowyn, not until Legolas gave him a stern look. "What?" He asked. Legolas pointed over towards where Eowyn stood. "She has been worried about you all this time. She nearly fell over and died when Gimli had to tell her you fell. I know that you're going through a tough time, but please, at least greet the Rose of Rohan," Legolas said. Aragorn clasped the jewel around his neck and agreed. He was going to greet Eowyn before going to speak with the King. He walked over to her with a smile. "Milady," he said. Eowyn sighed and then gasped to see a deep bloody gash in his shoulder. "Aragorn, you're hurt," she said. Aragorn looked at his shoulder. "I'm all right," he said.

"If you're going to see my uncle, then go ahead, when you're finished with him, please come with me. I'll take care of that wound for you," she said.

Aragorn watched as Eowyn walked away and then went to speak with King Thèoden.

When Aragorn walked through the doors King Thèoden's throne room, he began to tell Thèoden about the ten thousand orcs he saw on his way to Helm's Deep. "A great host you say?" Thèoden asked.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied.

"How many?" Thèoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Aragorn replied.

Thèoden turned around to look at Aragorn. "Ten thousand?!" He gasped. Aragorn nodded. "It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said. Thèoden turned and walked away. "Let them come," he said.

After telling a soldier to get every man and strong boy to bear arms for the battle. As Thèoden explained that they would be able to rebuild homes and replant crops. "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villages. They come to destroy it's people. Down to the last child," Aragorn said. Thèoden turned and grabbed Aragorn's shirt, pulling him close with anger in his eyes. "What would you have me do? Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I will have them make such an end as to e worthy of remembrance," Thèoden said. Thèoden went to walk away when Aragorn stopped him again. "Send out riders my lord. You must call for aid," Aragorn said. Thèoden looked at Aragorn. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," Thèoden said.

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said.  
"GONDOR! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor...," Thèoden trailed off.

He then looked at Aragorn again. "No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone," he said. Thèoden then walked away and anger stayed in Aragorn's mind. However, fear was in his heart, he feared for Eowyn's life.

After having a _heated_ conversation with King Thèodin, Aragorn went to go find Eowyn. Once he found her, she was walked towards the caves when he found her. She turned around and smiled at him. Eowyn then took him by the hand and led him to a room.

As she cleaned and dressed the wound, Aragorn then began to take notice of her beauty. "I guess you were taught well how to fix up wounds," Aragorn said. Eowyn smiled. "Yes, some of the maidens in the Hall didn't think it was right for me not to learn how to tend to a wound. They said it would do some good for me to learn how to take care of wounds especially wounds from battle," she said. Aragorn winced as she began to wipe the gash out. "You're very strong to survive that fall, I was very worried that you have died," she said. Aragorn placed a hand over hers. "I'm alive, Eowyn," he said.

"Yes, but I was just afraid that I may never be able to see you again," she said.

Tears were beginning to fill her eyes once again. Aragorn sighed and once Eowyn was done dressing his wounded shoulder, she went to walk away when Aragorn grabbed her hand. "Eowyn," he said. Eowyn stood in front of him. "Yes?" She asked. Aragorn sighed as he began to stroke her beautiful long blonde hair. "If I survive this war, we shall ride together. You are the most beautiful mortal woman I have ever met," he said. Eowyn smiled and lowered her head before looking back at him. "Are you sure you think that I am the most beautiful mortal woman?" She asked. Aragorn grasped her shoulders gently and looked into her eyes. "Yes, the far most beautiful mortal woman I have ever met in my life. I have met many mortal women, but none of them came close to your beauty," he said. Eowyn felt her heart pounding against her chest. Aragorn then leaned forward and gave Eowyn her first true kiss. Eowyn threw her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist. The person in Eowyn's dream was Aragorn, he was her soul mate and she was bound to him. Aragorn was bound to Eowyn and his love for Arwen had faded into dust. When they pulled from the kiss, Aragorn pressed his forehead against hers. "Eowyn," he whispered. Eowyn kept her eyes close, trying to let this moment last forever. However, the moment had to be broken when Aragorn had to get ready for battle. "Aragorn," she said. She grabbed his wrist. Aragorn turned to face Eowyn. "Aragorn, you must believe me that I love you," she said. Aragorn smiled and placed a hand over her hand that was on his wrist. "I do believe and I do believe that I am starting to love you too," he said. Eowyn watched as Aragorn turned to leave once again, but this time the tears in her eyes were tears of happiness. Aragorn's love for the elf-maiden is gone and now he loved her more than anything. Then she went to follow the other women and children into the caves.

During the battle at Helm's Deep, Aragorn fought as hard as he could when he saw an orc holding a flame running towards the keep. "TOGO HON DAD, LEGOLAS!" Aragorn yelled. (BRING HIM DOWN, LEGOLAS!) Aragorn watched in horror as the orc was struck in the shoulder but kept on running. The fear for his life became bigger, but the fear for Eowyn's life was much greater. "DAGO HON, DAGO HON!" He yelled. (KILL HIM, KILL HIM!) Legolas shot the orc again, but the orc jumped into the pile of explosives and the wall exploded. Aragorn fell hard on the ground, knocking him unconscious. Then when he woke up again, he looked over his shoulder to see orcs coming up from behind. "ARAGORN!" Gimli yelled. Aragorn watched as the dwarf jumped onto the orcs. "GIMLI!" Aragorn yelled. Aragorn watched as his friend was pushed into the water between the gap in the wall. Aragorn looked at the elves behind him. "HADO I PHILIN!" Aragorn ordered. (HURL THE ARROWS!) Aragorn then held up his sword as he began to order the elves to charge at the orcs. "HERIO!" He yelled. (CHARGE!) They began to charge at the orcs and Aragorn killed orc after orc. Then Legolas surfed down the stairs on an orc shield and landed gracefully on the ground next to Aragorn. The two friends fought together as one and Aragorn helped Gimli out of the water. He then looked up when he heard King Thèoden calling to him. "ARAGORN, FALL BACK TO THE KEEP! GET YOUR MEN OUT OF THERE!" Thèoden yelled. Aragorn looked at his allies and started running and fighting at the same time. "AM MARAD! AM MARAD!" He yelled. (TO THE KEEP! PULL BACK TO THE KEEP!) Aragorn then looked up at the wall to see Haldir, son of Kalento, still fighting. "HALDIR, AM MARAD!" Aragorn yelled. (HALDIR, TO THE KEEP!) Haldir nodded, but then an orc stabbed him in the side. Then an orc's axe went into Haldir's head. Horror filled Aragorn's heart as he watched his friend fall. "HALDIR!" He yelled. Aragorn ran up the stairs and killed a couple of orcs while he was at it. He grabbed Haldir only to have his friend die in his arms. Sadness plagued Aragorn's heart as he placed a hand onto his friend's shoulder. He placed Haldir onto the ground and out of anger, he jumped onto a ladder and threw himself into a bunch of orcs. Then after fighting with Gimli in a bunch of orcs at the gate, Thèoden King called or a retreat and Aragorn ran into the keep with Legolas and Gimli behind him. That was until he saw a boy that looked about eight in a mortal's eyes. He ran over to the elven boy. "Ligus, what are you doing here?" Aragorn asked. Ligus didn't answer so Aragorn knew that the boy saw his father, Haldir, fall. He picked the boy up and looked at Legolas. "Cover me," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and shot his arrows as Aragorn carried the boy into the keep. Thèoden looked at Aragorn as he carried in an elven child. "I'm taking him down to the women and children," he said before the King could argue. Aragorn ran down towards the caves.

Eowyn was sitting on a rock when she heard someone coming down. She looked up and the women gasped to see Aragorn standing there with a child. "Eowyn," he said. Eowyn ran over to Aragorn. He placed Ligus into Eowyn's arms. "Take care of him, this is my friend's only child. He's in a state of shock for a moment because he just watched his father get slaughtered, but please take care of him," Aragorn said. Eowyn smiled and placed a hand on Aragorn's face. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him," she said. Aragorn nodded and ran back upstairs to block the door. Eowyn sat down with the boy in her arms. "Hi," she said. Ligus looked at Eowyn. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Ligus, son of Haldir," he said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ligus nodded but then tears fell from the boy's eyes. "My father was killed," he said. Eowyn held the boy close and rocked him back and forth to calm his sobs.

Aragorn and the men were trying to block the door. "The fortress is taken, it is over," Thèoden said.

"You said this fortress will never fall while your men defend it. They still defend, they have died defending it," Aragorn said. He looked at Aragorn while the ranger began pacing a bit. "Is there no other way the women and children can get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. He looked at Gamling and Thèoden. "Is there no other way?" He asked. Gamling explained that there was a passage that led to the mountains but the women and children wouldn't be able to get far because of the Uruk-Hai numbers. After some debating, he looked Thèoden. "Ride of with me. Ride out and meet them," Aragorn said. Thèoden walked over to Aragorn. "For death and glory," he said.

"For Rohan, for your people," Aragorn said.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said.

Aragorn looked out the window and saw the sunlight streaming into the window. "_Look for my coming on the first light of the fifth day, at dawn, look to the east_," Gandalf's words echoed in his head. Thèoden then nodded. "Yes, yes. The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound through the deep, one last time," Thèoden said.

"YES!" Gimli exclaimed.

Thèoden placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Thèoden said. Aragorn then got onto Brego and pulled out his sword. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn," Thèoden said as he pulled on his helmet. Then as soon as Gimli blew the big horn on Helm's Deep, the orcs broke through the door. "FORTH EORLINGAS!" Thèoden yelled. Then they charged through the orcs.

Eowyn looked down at Ligus to see that the child cried himself to sleep. She sighed and closed her eyes when she heard the great horn blow. Knowing that this might be the end.

As the soldiers charged through the orcs, Aragorn looked up onto a hill and saw Shadowfax rear up and Gandalf was on his back. "Gandalf," Aragorn said. Gandalf stared at the battle before him. "Thèoden King stands alone," Gandalf said. Eomer, son of Eomund, rode up next to Gandalf. "Not alone," Eomer said. He then raised his sword. "ROHIRRIM!" He called. Then soldiers stood behind them. Eomer then pointed his sword at the orcs. "TO THE KING!" Eomer yelled. Aragorn felt happiness fill his heart, knowing that they may be able to win this war after all. Then once the orcs ran in retreat, Aragorn knew that he was alive and he was able to see Eowyn again. "VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!" Thèoden yelled. Aragorn rode up the stairs and saw Eowyn standing there with Ligus still in her arms. He got off Brego and walked up the stairs to greet her. Eowyn placed Ligus on the ground and placed her hands on the sides of his face. She threw her arms around him in a hug and sighed happily. Aragorn hugged her back and then watched as Ligus ran up the stairs towards where Haldir fell. Eowyn and Aragorn ran after the boy.

They saw the boy kneeling next to Haldir's body. Aragorn sighed and picked the boy up once again. Eowyn saw the pain in both of their eyes and sighed. "Take him, take care of him. He's going to need you until I bring him to Lady Galadriel at the end of the war," he said. Eowyn took Ligus into her arms and grabbed Aragorn's hand. "Do you promise to return to me?" She asked. Aragorn smiled and kissed her quickly on the lips. When he pulled away, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I promise," he said. Then he walked over to his horse and road off with Gandalf, Legolas, Thèoden, and Eomer.

As the days passed in Edoras, Eowyn was trying to take care of Ligus, but the boy wasn't trying. "Ligus, you have to eat something," she said.

"NO!" Ligus yelled.

He got up and ran away. Merry walked over to Eowyn. "He's still not trying to eat?" Merry asked.

"No, he's still hurting from his father's death, if only Aragorn were here, he would help him," she said.

Merry nodded and sighed sadly.

The day Thèoden was leaving to the Pelennor Fields, Eowyn walked into the armory and got herself ready. She put her hair up in a tight bun and placed a helmet onto her head. Then after getting all ready for the battle, she went out to the stables and grabbed her horse, Silme. Merry walked over to her and she gladly helped the hobbit up onto her horse. "Where is Ligus?" She asked.

"He's with a servant in the hall," he replied.

Eowyn sighed with relief and rode off with the other soldiers.

After Aragorn made his speech, they began to fight the orcs. Eowyn gasped when she saw Thèoden fall from his horse, but his horse landed on top of him. She saw the Witch King of the Nazgûl sitting on his winged beast and laughed evilly. Eowyn rode over and stood in front of the Witch King. Her sword rang as she drew it. "Do what you will; but I will hinder if, if I may," she said.

"Hinder me? Thou fool. No living man may hinder me," The Nazgûl said.

"But no living man am I. You look upon a woman. Eowyn I am, Eomund's daughter. You stand between my and my lord and kin. Begone, if you be not deathless. For living in the dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch him," she said.

Eowyn threw off her helmet and fought the Witch King. Eowyn cried out in pain, her shield was in many pieces and her arm was broken. She fell to the ground and she defeated the evil Witch King. Eomer ran over and prayed that his little sister wasn't dead, but as he held her in his arms, tears fell from his eyes when her face was pale as death and she didn't move. He then left Eowyn behind believing that she was dead. Then Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth came forward and looked at Eowyn. "Fear not she is not dead. She is hurt, to the death, maybe but deem that she yet lives," he said. He then called for aid and Eowyn was brought to the Houses of Healing.

Aragorn went to Eowyn and kneeled next to her bed. He called for Kingsfoil and he kissed her brow. He saw that her skin was pure white and cold as ice. "Eowyn, Eomund's daughter, awake. For your enemy has passed away," he said. Fear rose in his chest when she did not wake up. He put more Kingsfoil into steaming water and he touched her forehead with it. Then after calling Eowyn again, he told Eomer to call to her. She was finally healed and she came back to them. Aragorn sighed in relief and kneeled next to her once again. "I thought I had lost you," he said. Eowyn smiled and then held onto his hand with her good hand. "I'm going to be by your side forever," she whispered. Aragorn smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he sadly had to leave once again to the final battle. Eowyn stayed behind in the Houses of Healing. The day that Aragorn was leaving, he stood beside her bed once again. "I have a gift for you," he said. He placed his ring that he always wore into her hand. Eowyn looked at the ring before looking at Aragorn. "Why are you giving me this?" She asked. Aragorn kneeled next to her bed and grasped her hand in hers with a smile. He took the ring from her hand and held it in his for a moment. "Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, will you marry me and become my Queen of Gondor?" He asked. Eowyn smiled and a grateful tear fell from her eye. "Yes, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I will marry you," she said. Aragorn then placed the ring onto her finger and gave her a gentle kiss goodbye. "I love you," he whispered. Eowyn hugged him and sighed. "I love you too," she said. Then he left the Houses of Healing knowing that when he returns, he'll be bringing Eowyn to Gondor with him.

As the days passed and as Eowyn healed, she met up with Faramir, son of Denethor II. She got to know him and that was when the son of Denethor noticed the ring on her finger. "Is that a family heirloom?" He asked. Eowyn shook her head. "No, Aragorn, son of Arathorn and I are bound to each other," she said. Faramir's smile faded at her words. "So, you're betrothed to the King of Gondor," he said. Eowyn nodded and smiled at the thought of marrying Aragorn. "He saved my life," she said.

"Well, he saved mine too," Faramir said.

"Yes, but Aragorn saved my life in many ways that you wouldn't understand," she said.

She then got up and walked away before Faramir could say another word.

When the word of the war ending, Eowyn was now waiting for Aragorn to return to her. When she saw Brego coming into view, happiness filled her heart. She ran over to Aragorn and once Aragorn jumped from his horse, he took Eowyn into his arms with a smile. Eowyn laughed like a child when he spun her in a circle. Once Aragorn placed her on the ground again, he placed a hand on her face. "Are you ready to come to Gondor with me?" He asked. Eowyn smiled and nodded. Then Aragorn helped Eowyn onto his horse and got up behind her. After Faramir agreed to state his title as Steward of Gondor, Aragorn rode off with Eowyn on his horse.

Once they reached Gondor, Aragorn got his horse to stop and looked out over the city of Gondor. Eowyn's eyes widened, this was the city that she was going to rule once she and Aragorn wed. Aragorn grasped Eowyn's hand and smiled down at her. "Are you sure you want to be Queen of Gondor?" He asked. Eowyn pulled his head down to hers in a kiss and smiled at him once they pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. Eowyn couldn't help but laugh and then they rode down to Gondor.

The people of Gondor bowed down to Aragorn as he passed through the streets. Then once he got off his horse, Aragorn looked up at Eowyn and held his hand out to her. Eowyn smiled and placed her hand in his and Aragorn helped her from the horse. Then Legolas walked over to them with a smile. "Thank the Valar you are all safe," Eowyn said. She threw her arms around Legolas's neck in a hug and kissed his cheek once they pulled away. Legolas kissed the top of Eowyn's hand with a smile. "The same for you, milady, thank the Valar that Aragorn was able to bring you back," Legolas said. He then held up a beautiful white mantle and Eowyn turned around so Legolas could wrap it around her. A pure white silk mantle that brought out the beauty in her eyes. Aragorn held onto Eowyn's hand with a smile. "After my crowning, we shall marry and spend the rest of our days together," Aragorn said. Eowyn nodded and placed a hand on his face. "You taught me to love since that creature was thrown out of Edoras," she said. Aragorn pressed his forehead against hers and held her close.

The day of the crowning, Aragorn wore the attire he wore when he went into the last battle. Aragorn told Faramir that Frodo had to give the crown to Gandalf before putting the crown on his head. He then went down onto one knee in front of Gandalf and the White Wizard placed the Crown of Gondor on his head. Eowyn stood beside Faramir with a smile. She wore the gown she wore when Aragorn saw her standing on the edge of The Golden Hall. Once Aragorn stood up, he smiled at Eowyn and held his hand out to her. People were cheering that at last they had a king. Then Aragorn got everyone to be quiet. "This is such a glorious day, not only do you have a king, but you will soon have a queen. Your future Queen of Gondor is, Eowyn, daughter of Eomund," Aragorn announced. As the people of Gondor cheered, Aragorn pulled Eowyn into his arms and held her close.

*Two Months Later*

Aragorn and Eowyn stood in front of each other with smiles on their faces. Once they were pronounced husband and wife and after Eowyn was crowned Queen of Gondor, Aragorn pulled Eowyn into a passionate kiss. During the celebration of their marriage, Eomer walked over and hugged his sister tight. "I'm so proud of you," he said. Eowyn smiled and hugged her brother back. Then Eomer shook Aragorn's hand. "You better take care of my sister," Eomer said.

"Nothing to worry about, I'll take good care of Eowyn," Aragorn said.

He wrapped an arm around Eowyn's waist and pulled her close. When Eomer walked away, Eowyn looked up at Aragorn with a smile. "What did I do deserve you?" She asked. Aragorn pressed his forehead against hers. "You freed my trapped heart," he replied. He pulled her into a passionate kiss to prove it to her.

*Seven Years Later*

Aragorn sighed as he stood in front of Eowyn. War against orcs returned and they were coming to Gondor. Aragorn placed a hand on Eowyn's face and sighed. "What if you don't return this time?" She asked. Aragorn held onto Eowyn's hand with a sad frown. "I will return this time, I promise," he said. He hugged Eowyn tight and then saw his four-year-old son, Arathorn. Aragorn held his arms out to the child and Arathorn ran into Aragorn's arms. "Papa, please don't leave," Arathorn begged. Aragorn hugged his son tight and pushed back his own tears. He looked at his son and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to come back, I promise," he said. He placed Arathorn on the ground and Legolas rode over to them. "Aragorn, we must hurry," he said. Aragorn climbed onto his horse after saying goodbye to his family and rode off with Legolas and the soldiers of Gondor.

As Aragorn fought in battle, an orc shoved Aragorn off his horse. "ARAGORN!" Legolas yelled. Aragorn fought the orc until he knew he was on an edge of a cliff. Like the time he fell off the cliff in Rohan. The orc laughed and pushed Aragorn over the cliff. "ARAGORN!" Legolas yelled. Legolas killed the orc and ran over to the edge of the cliff. Aragorn was hanging onto a rock and he looked at up at Legolas. "Aragorn, grab my hand," Legolas said. Aragorn reached up and grabbed Legolas's hand. Legolas tried to pull Aragorn up, but he was slipping from his grasp. Legolas looked over at Faramir and a Gondorian soldier. "Get over here and help me bring the King up," Legolas ordered. Faramir's eyes widened and he ran over to the elf. "Aragorn, grab onto my hand," Faramir ordered. Aragorn reached up and grasped Faramir's hand. He looked down to see only rocks under him. He looked up at his friend and his steward with fear in his eyes. "Hold on, Aragorn," Legolas said. They helped Aragorn up and once they got the King of Gondor onto the edge again, Aragorn collapsed onto all fours. Legolas heard a cackle and turned around to see an orc standing there with his bow loaded. Aragorn's eyes widened when he saw the orc pointing the arrow at him. "The King of Gondor shall die," the orc said. Just then, someone else came and ran into the shot. "LEGOLAS!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas's eyes were dazed when he landed into Aragorn's arms. Faramir shot the orc and ran over to Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn looked at Legolas with sadness in his eyes. "Legolas, that shot wasn't meant for you," Aragorn said.

"I know, but you're like a brother to me and I hate to have Eowyn lose her husband," Legolas said.  
"What about Arwen? Your wife will lose her husband," Aragorn said.

Legolas choked back a sob as he grasped Aragorn's hand when his breathing became shallow. "Please take care of Arwen and the children. I beg you to take care of them," Legolas said. Aragorn held onto Legolas's hand and fought back tears. "I am asking you as a friend and a brother to watch over my wife, my six-year-old son, and my five-year-old daughter. I beg you," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded in agreement to watch over Arwen and the children. Legolas smiled and a tear fell from his eye. "Namaarie," he whispered. (Farewell.) Legolas then died in Aragorn's arms. Aragorn didn't know what to do, the only thing he did do was cry holding his friend. Gimli walked over and saw that the orc had killed his friend. Aragorn looked up and watched as Gimli walked over to the wounded orc and raised his axe. The dwarf hit the orc again and again with his axe. Yelling unkind words in the dwarf language to the orc as he roared in pain before it died at last. Aragorn placed Legolas on the grass and walked over to Gimli. "He was a brave warrior, Gimli, we should get back to the city," Aragorn said. Gimli put his axe away and looked over at Legolas's body. "Arwen is going to be heartbroken," he said. Aragorn nodded and walked over to Legolas's body once again. He took Arod's saddle blanket and covered his friend up. He then placed Legolas's body onto Arod's back and they rode back to Gondor.

Eowyn saw Aragorn coming and smiled as she ran over to greet him. However, when Arwen came, she was of course looking for her own husband. Aragorn got off Brego and hugged Eowyn before walked over to the body on Arod's back. Without saying a word, Aragorn carried the body into the House of the Dead, where the funeral was going to take place. Arwen followed Aragorn out of fear with Eowyn right behind them. Once Aragorn placed the body on a stoned table and removed the saddle blanket. Arwen stood there only to have tears fall from her eyes as she looked at her dead husband. She fell to her knees and grasped Legolas's hand. She spoke words of elvish to her husband before placing her head on his chest and cried as hard as she could. "Legolas," she sobbed. She then lifted her head up to look at his face. She took his bow into her hands and looked at it. Never again will the Prince of Mirkwood fight. Never again would he and the dwarf travel and never again would he would be spending long beautiful nights with his wife. She placed the bow into his hands and looked at Silinde, Legolas's advisor, came forward. He was the only elf of Mirkwood that didn't leave yet. Aragorn watched as Silinde placed Legolas's crown into Arwen's hand. Arwen placed the crown onto Legolas's head and kissed his forehead. Aragorn looked at Eowyn and tears fell from his eyes. Eowyn pulled Aragorn into a hug and allowed him to cry on her shoulder. Once the Prince of Mirkwood was buried, Arwen took the children and went upstairs. She vowed to never again marry and she vowed to never wear any other colors but black again. Eowyn looked at Aragorn as he sat on the edge of the bed in his night clothes with his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have gone fighting, I should have stayed here. This is my fault, Legolas's death is my fault," Aragorn said. Eowyn shook her head and sat next to Aragorn. "It wasn't your fault. Legolas's death wasn't your fault, Aragorn. He sacrificed his life to save you," she said.

"I know, if I were here he wouldn't have had to do that," he said.

Eowyn sighed and pulled Aragorn into an embrace. That night, they couldn't sleep, they could only grieve over the loss of their friend.

*Three Years Later*

Eowyn was screaming in pain as she went into labor with her and Aragorn's second child. Aragorn sat in the hall when he noticed that Arwen was still wearing black. She kept her wedding ring on her finger and a smile never came upon her face. For three years she was like this. She would love and care for the children but she never smiled for three whole years. Then the midwife came out with a smile. "You have another son," she said. Aragorn stood up and took the boy into his arms. "Did Eowyn name him yet?" He asked. The midwife shook her head. "She didn't, she wanted you to name him since she named your first son Arathorn," she said. Aragorn looked at his son and a smile came upon his lips as a name came into mind. "We're going to name him Legolas, after my good friend that was killed three years ago," Aragorn said. Aragorn turned to look at Arwen. For the first time in three years, Arwen smiled. She stood up and took the infant into her arms. "Legolas," she repeated. Aragorn nodded and walked over to Eowyn. She was fast asleep with a gentle smile on her face. "Good night vanima," he whispered. He then left her alone to sleep while he went to hold his son again.

*Three Months Later*

Aragorn walked into the nursery to see Eowyn fast asleep with Legolas in her arms. He walked over and took Legolas from Eowyn's arms. He placed his son into the cradle and carried Eowyn to their room.

*Two Years Later*

Eowyn stood in the gardens, watching her children play. Aragorn walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Aragorn looked into Eowyn's arms and saw that she was holding their daughter, Thèodwyn. Happiness filled his heart as he held Eowyn close. Even though the memory of Legolas's death still lingered in his mind, but he had his wife and three beautiful children to think about. Eowyn leaned against Aragorn with a smile. Aragorn kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she said.

He then pulled her into a passionate kiss to seal his love for her. Then Arathorn and Legolas ran over to their parents. Aragorn picked Legolas up and kissed the side of his head. Legolas had his uncle's blonde hair and his mother's blue eyes. The boy looked nothing at all like his father, but Aragorn didn't mind. He knew that Arathorn looked like him though and he knew that Thèodwyn was going to grow looking like her mother. He was happy to take Eowyn as his bride and he is now happy with his family and nothing can change that, nothing and Eowyn loved Aragorn for everything he did for her. She loved Aragorn for giving her three beautiful children and a happy life, like her mother wanted her to have before she died. Aragorn fulfilled his promise to Eowyn and he just held his family close with a smile. Then Aragorn pulled Eowyn into another passionate kiss. "Ewe," Legolas groaned. Aragorn chuckled into the kiss and pulled. "Come on, its time to go in," Aragorn said. Then they walked inside to put their children to bed.

That night, Aragorn held Eowyn in his arms with a smile as he slept and Eowyn had her head on his chest with a smile too. Destiny is what brought them together and together they will stay.

Fin.


End file.
